Source Of My Happiness
by DonnaPaola
Summary: Kotarou and Misha miss each other, but in exactly 2 years God lets Misha be human (under the watch of Sasha) until Kotarou goes to heaven too. To what limit can their happiness soar? (Kotarou-Kun Misha-San)(Ten-Chan Kobochi-Chan) Review Please!


Well, isn't this lovely, a new story! :D Well, let us move on forth!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kotarou had been happy knowing that at least Misha was watching over him, but that didn't mean he didn't miss her touch, voice, smile, hair, eyes. His heart yearned to be able see her once more. He knew very well Sasha would yell at her if she was spotted , or spoken to by him. He didn't want her to be yelled at but he missed her too much. "Misha-San..." he mumbled to himself. His eyes lit up as he had remembered what Misha had given him, bunny key chain that alerted her when he called her to be there. He began to search for it and found it his drawer. With a small smile he put the key chain in his pocket.

"Kotarou!" shouted a familiar voice from outside, it was Ten-Chan. Kotarou got up to answer the door but when he was about to place his hand upon the door knob it swung open. Ten-Chan had quickly grown bored of waiting in about 19 seconds. "Ten-Chan, couldn't you just wait for at least one minute?" Kotarou frowned and sighed. Then he remembered Misha and she had said.

_"Kotarou-Kun don't sigh-su! Every time you sigh a little of your happiness flies away-su!"_

Ten-Chan grinned and pulled Kotarou out of his own apartment, closing his door behind him. "Kaoru invited Koboshi-Chan, you, and I to her mansion and they have all sorts of good food!" Ten-Chan said cheerfully. "Ten-Chan, just when did I say I wanted to go over there? Plus, Dai-Chan is going to be there, don't you two have a rivalry?" Ten-Chan began to laugh.

"I know, but his sister seems to have a thing for choosing good food for us, which is nice for me because that makes him angry. Anyway it's always top food for us so why miss a chance to stuff our mouths with high class food?" Ten-Chan said as they went to go get Koboshi-Chan. They weren't far from Koboshi's house and when they got to her house Ten-Chan pulled her out and raced to the mansion, Kotarou jogging behind them.

**With The Mansion**

Kaoru had been reluctant to invite the short girl to her house with Ayanokouji. 'Ayanokouji-Sama will be mine!' Kaoru thought as she swung her fist her door, breaking it. "Mistress please don't break anymore doors!" exclaimed an old butler. "KAORU! ARE YOU UNABLE TO SEE THAT I MUST STUDY TO BEAT AYANOKOUJI-SAN?! " screamed Dai-Chan angrily " Ayanokouji-Sama needs not to study to beat _you_!" And so the siblings began to fight once again. That is until the door bell rang.

"AYANOKOUJI-SAMA!" Kaoru ran to the door and swung it open, Dai-Chan watched hoping to see Misha but she wasn't there so he left to his room. There Ten-Chan was standing there surprised at how little he had to wait to enter. At his side clutching his arm stood Koboshi. At his other side was Kotarou.

"Ah! Please come in!" said Kaoru glaring at the short girl besides _him_.

"Hi Kaoru, err we have some news to tell you... Koboshi and I are.. dating." said Ten-Chan. Kaoru's eyes widened. Dating? N-No, there had to be some misunderstanding from what he had just said, right? "C-congratulations Aya-Ayanokouji-Sama.." stuttered out Kaoru tears forming in her eyes. "The food i-is ..." began Kaoru as she held in her emotions. 'All I have to do is show I'm better that Koboshi and he'll definitely love me most!' With that simple thought her spirits soared high. "Forget it, I'll lead you there!" said Kaoru gleefully. 'This will show my leadership skills most definitely!'

"Ah, Higuchi-Kun how are you? I haven't seen you and Misha-San in 2 years!" asked Kaoru curiously. Kotarou paled and his eyebrows furrowed. "Misha-San left." he said simply and excused himself outside

**In Heaven**

"Kotarou-Kun... I miss you-su. You haven't called for me yet.." whimpered Misha, Sasha by her side. "Oh Misha, you idiot! Why do you watch him so much? You're not supposed to be by the fountain anyway. You mope a lot and angels should always be happy, making others happy. We could ask to take care of them though, but it would suck if I had to be dragged with you.." Said Sasha hoping to cheer Misha up. "That's it-su! All we have to do is ask God-su!" exclaimed Misha smiling.

Misha got up and said out loud, "God-su! I really really weally wanna see Kotarou Kun-su! It has been past the time minimum-su!" God chuckled, "Misha, Kotarou is human, with needs of reproduction. How would you be able to be with him while the world is encouraging him to reproduce? Surely you two can not do such a thing unless you are married." Misha's eyes widened, that was what human couples did. Was he saying that they could get married? "Wai Wai! I shall depart now-su!" exclaimed Misha happily flying off. "Sasha, follow your sister. Protect her from human claws." Sasha sighed and smiled weakly, "Right."

**With Misha**

Misha was flying fast, wind blowing through her hair. She enjoyed it but first order of business was to find Kotarou-Kun. She flew over his apartment knowing where he was. He sat alone on the grass looking at the moon. She flew straight towards him, glomping him as she used to. "Kotarou-Kun~!" she cried out. His eyes widened at the sight of Misha-San in a white dress. "Misha-San.." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Misha-San!" said Kotarou louder. He hugged her tightly and began to cry, filled with joy. "Kotaro-Kun! I missed you-su!" said Misha.

"Misha.. I can see you.. what happened? How?-" "Kotaro-Kun, Sasha is guarding me because God said I could be human with you-su!" said Misha gleefully.

Ten-Chan walked to Kotarou and noticed Misha there."Misha-San! When did you get here?!" exclaimed Ten-Chan. "Teeheehee.."

* * *

Chapter End!

Please Review, Opinions motivate me!


End file.
